The senior leadership of the OHSU Knight Cancer Institute includes the Director, Deputy Director and four Associate Directors. Each of the six senior leaders are highly supportive and essential to our overall mission of making personalized medicine a reality. All of the leaders accept the responsibility enthusiastically, by assuring the effectiveness and productivity of the areas they oversee. By working together this dynamic group of individuals lead the way for making translational cancer research on campus collaborative, multidisciplinary, and Institute-centered.